Warmonger
* * |type = Heavy|grade = |released = 19.0.0|efficiency/_damage = *40 *55 (UP1)|fire_rate = 43|capacity = 10 (max 50) (20 default)|mobility = *100 *16 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |theme = Military-themed|cost = *670 *550 (UP1)|level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)|firing_sound = }} The is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 19.0.0 update. Appearance It is a bulky sniper rifle-like rocket launcher with a dark theme. It consists of a 6X scope, and a 10-rocket cylindrical ammo. Strategy It deals terrifying damage, low fire rate, good capacity and below-average mobility. Tips *Naturally, since it is a rocket launcher, it has a travel time, but keep that in mind that its projectile speed is extremely fast. *Equip this with a higher-leveled (V) Shrapnel module, so as to make it more frightening by area damage size. *Do not try to use this in Block Crash, since it has a lower fire rate, even though the higher damage is quite tempting for you to use it in that game mode. *Use the 6X scope in engaging enemies in long ranges. *Use this against groups of enemies to take advantage of the large splash damage. *Equip with high mobility weapons for ease of running. *nly reload if you know you are safe, because it takes a rather long time for it to completely reload. *Use this as a makeshift Sniper weapon in case your Sniper weapon runs out of ammo. *Despite being a Heavy weapon, it is classified as a substitute for a Sniper. Take note, though, that it cannot be used in Sniper Forts, since it is a Heavy weapon. *Do NOT ever try to rocket jump with this weapon, since it will take out large chunks your of HP and armor. *If mastered well with precision, it can be used for targeting Jetpack users. Counters *Its users are relatively slow and rather an easy target to pick off using long range, high efficiency or instant travel time weapons. *Avoid being in a group especially in Team Fight. Due this weapon has a slightly medium area damage and has quite devastating damage. *Use a close-ranged, power-house weapon like the Undertaker to quickly eliminate the user. However, this may incite the enemy to kill you at close range, even if it means taking damage or killing themselves. *Even when you are high on air, you will be left vulnerable to its users, if they are experienced in doing so against flying targets. *Ambush its users from behind. *Take note that its projectile is linear, not homing, so you can use Jetpacks to waste its users's ammo. Be warned if they are skilled enough when you do so. *Avoid staying in one place since the blast can finish you off even if you are fully armored. *Use a Sniper to effectively eliminate its user at longer ranges. *Any high fire rate weapons can easily disorient its users. *Attack its users while is reloading or having a fire rate cooldown. Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of obtaining Trivia *It is visually akin to the Sniper Bomber. *Its projectiles are 90% hitscan, making it effective in all ranges. *The warmonger is a person who have a knack of starting a war. *Like the Destruction System, it is one of the few Heavy weapons that act like the Sniper Rifle due to certain functions. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Rockets Category:Area Damage Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary